


Chimeara Napping Corner

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: Our Chimaeras [1]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Chimaera love story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley joins BK in the corner but not just for napping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimeara Napping Corner

**Author's Note:**

> So I took some of the elements of the Lorien for the relationships between the Chimaera. And I also really like BK and Dust together.

Everything hurt. My Garde was inside, unable to protect himself. I couldn’t let these monsters in no matter how badly hurt I was. There was fire everywhere, and the smell of smoke lingered. My body was giving out on me. I’d failed him. Would he even sense it when the bond broke with my death? Back home, there were rumors of Garde who could feel the connection of their chimaera, but my Garde was raised differently than he should’ve been. Yet, they stormed past me as I tried to stop them to no avail, and I dreaded the moment they found him. Fire burned through me, and I howled as my soul felt the tear. I’d failed.

 

I bolted back to the waking world, instantly searching for my Garde’s bond. He was still alive; he’d been able to save me. The nightmares didn’t go away; they only got worse, but awake I could pretend they never touched me. From up here, I could watch all of the other healthy chimaera able to move and play like I wasn’t able to yet. I’d put so much into trying to keep the monsters from hurting my Garde that I had surpassed what I had available.

Dust looked up at me, and I wanted to growl at him. He’d taken over leading the chimaera and looking after the Garde and their allies. His own Garde was one of the monsters, but I knew that was unfair, could sense the Garde air on him. Dust’s Garde was the one that had saved the other chimaera as well. I just felt Dust’s presence as threatening as reassuring; he was strong, while I was still recovering and useless.

“You’ll get better with time, friend. We have your Garde’s back. Just rest. Try not to remember,” Dust chittered, mind casually brushing against mine as he went to play with one of the healed chimaera. He was so easy with them. There was so much we tried to forget.

“Do you? Do you remember our home? What they claim to fight for?” I asked, resting my head back down. His mind sighed against mine, “Not much. I was much younger than you when I was taken with the others. Just because I’m older than the others doesn’t mean I know much more than them. I escaped from their clutches through luck. But I remember my parents. I remember what the loss of their Garde did to them.”

I nodded, remembering mine own. The dream had its bases in something that was too real of a possibility, “It’s why only the young were able to get off and me. I’d already bonded when we left.”

“Elder,” He teased lightly, and his presence brushed away from my mind. I sighed and looked over as my Garde came back down with his mate. My mood immediately perked back up, but I didn’t reach out for him. Another of the healed chimaera, Stanley, was with them in the arms of his self-proclaimed Garde that was really nothing more than a human ally untouched by Lorien. Stanley was a lazy, easy-going chimaera that unnerved me, but he seemed to always be nearby, brushing my mind with random comments like he was always listening to me.

Stanley was set down, and he instantly waddled over to my corner. His “Garde” laughed and called it the chimaera napping corner. It wasn’t; it was just my corner that Stanley was invading. All the other chimaera just happened to be playing while I was still healing up and Stanley was pestering me. He curled around me, not saying anything right away. His orange face nuzzled against my neck, and his tail wrapped around us. This was closer than he normally rested, and I could swear he was smiling when he connected our minds more deeply than the casual brush of friends, “You need to relax. Take things at a slower pace. We’re fine; the Garde are safe. It’s cool.”

“For now,” I had to point out, even as I laid my head back down.

“Now’s all that matters,” He replied cryptic as always, starting to purr against me. I relaxed more fully, curling back around him. He seemed contented by that, and I catch a slight brush of Dust’s mind, wordlessly teasing me about being so close to the chilled chimaera.

The rising tension in my Garde perked me back up, though. He was facing off with Dust’s Garde about the other Garde. Dust was sitting by his Garde, making no move to threaten my Garde. He seemed more at ease than I was, but a fight could easily erupt.

Stanley rubbed his check against me, soothing me, “Shh… They’ll back down. Dust isn’t getting involved or worried for a reason. His Garde doesn’t want a fight. He’ll back down if it comes to that. Your Garde’s just feeling as territorial as you are.”

I settled back down, hoping he was right about this. He was right about a lot of bizarre stuff, and he usually seemed to know what he was talking about. He purred contently against my mind and went back to his position curled around me. True to his word, Dust’s Garde backed down, and my Garde relaxed a little as well. Stanley had to be in tune with something none of the rest of us could sense. He purred lazily against my mind as if sensing my thoughts, “Yep. Just follow me, and you’ll do okay. Enjoy the lazy life while you can. Things are going to start moving fast, and you’ll miss this.”

His mind tried to brush even closer to mine, and I finally realized just what he was trying to do, “You know that you can’t initiate a mating bond without my approval. Besides I thought you were more interested in Biscuit for that.”

Not that that would really matter in initiating a mating bond. There was no limit to the number of mating bonds we could have, but agreeing to a mating bond was a lifelong commitment. He blinked lazily at me and moved his tail to drop over my body, “See. I knew you’d get it, eventually. You just needed a little push. More than just constantly invading your space, I guess. And everyone likes Biscuit. She’s nice, just not for me. Besides, you do realize that almost all of the other chimaera think that you and Dust have formed a mating bond or will eventually, right? You two are sort of our leaders, the oldest among us and falsely believed to be the wisest because of it.”

I took that in, carefully. Dust was always competition in my mind, though I kind of suspected it wasn’t the same for him, but this was the first I’d ever heard of us being viewed together as a team, let alone as bonded mates. When I was recovered, maybe I would see how they could think that, when I wasn’t so useless.

Maybe I did need someone who took things at a slower pace, someone to help me forget what the others didn’t quite remember. The more I thought about it, the better it sounded. And Stanley was curled around me, purring, and it was relaxing me despite the fluxing tension in my Garde. He was relaxing. I should be a little more worried about lifelong commitment, but it seemed right, felt right.

Without even really realizing, I opened my mind to the bond he wanted to form. Stanley was giddy in that easy flowing way of his, making my heart speed up even as I relaxed even more into him. I could sense what he saw as going to happen. We were a team- all the chimaera, and with us, maybe this war could finally be won.

“Uh… guys? I don’t think that’s the Chimaera napping corner. And, um, John? I don’t think BK’s straight,” Stanley’s “Garde” commented, hesitantly, sounding embarrassed. He was such an odd being for a chimaera like Stanley to form a Garde bond with, especially when he wasn’t even really a Garde. I didn’t really care, but Stanley purred against my mind, “He’ll get there.”


End file.
